Sammy Slamsparkle
Sammy Slamsparkle (October 27th, 1965-March 7, 2015), also known as Mr. Grunge and Coach Dad, was a wrestler and manager in Party World Rasslin'. Early Life Sammy Slamsparkle was born in Princeton, New Jersey, on October 27th, 1965, the only child of Solomon Slamsparkle and Linda Friedman. His father, Solomon, was a popular wrestler in the then-nascent Party World Rasslin' League. Linda, his mother, was a classically trained violinist who abandoned the family when Sammy was nine years old. Solomon, who was distant and often absent due to his wrestling career, had high expectations for Sammy, who was trained in party violence from a young age. Due to his intense training schedule, Sammy had few friends. When he wasn't made to wrestle, Sammy liked to practice violin in secret. This came to an end when his father found out and destroyed his violin when he was thirteen years old. From then on, all of Sammy's waking hours were devoted to wrestling. Early Career Slamhain '83 Sammy made his wrestling debut at Slamhain '83 at the age of 18 under the management of Solomon, who had retired from wrestling after Wrestleslam '83. His competitor was Baron Zakhey, who, despite his advanced age and his not having yet taken the power serum, was still quite strong, having effectively ended Victor von Vang's career and possibly absorbed his strength at Slamhain '82. Still, the young Sammy was more than a match for Zakhey, and his victory seemed assured until 10 minutes in, when he received a suplex from Zakhey. Sammy was unfazed, but Solomon, who had been drinking uncharacteristically heavily, jumped into the ring and started yelling at referee Steven Zuigiri. Things escalated, and the Slamsparkles were disqualified when Solomon performed a sleeper hold on Zuigiri. Slamhain ‘84 After the embarrassment of Slamhain ‘83, Sammy made successful appearances at Winter Wonderslam ‘83 and Summer Slamdown ‘84 without his father acting as manager. His athletic ability was impressive enough to earn him a title shot, at the tender age of 19, at Slamhain ‘84, where he went up against the then-holder of the Partyweight Belt and later announcer Duke America. Sammy was young and strong, but the more experienced Duke America goaded him into performing a Bloodslam, a move that requires considerable technical skill and that Sammy had only begun to practice the week before. This move can cause immense strain on the strength organs if performed incorrectly. Sammy managed to knock Duke America out, but knocked himself out as well, in addition to sustaining massive trauma to his strength organs. The judges decided to call the match a draw, and Duke America retained the Partyweight Belt. Sammy took a hiatus from wrestling that ended up taking ten years. The Lost Years Marriage Sammy Slamsparkle married Baron Zakhey’s pre-serum late-career manager, Helga Hexman, who would bear his daughter, Sandy Slamsparkle, and encouraged him to resume his career under the name Mr. Grunge. Until 1994, however, Sammy and Helga enjoyed a serene existence as farmers until the ring beckoned to Sammy once again. Later Career and Death Mr. Grunge Sammy Slamsparkle returned to the ring as masked grunge-themed wrestler Mr. Grunge at Slamhain ‘94. Due to the longterm damage suffered by his strength organs, he was quickly defeated by his own father, who was making a brief comeback. Upon unmasking Mr. Grunge, Solomon Slamsparkle threw up on Sammy in disgust. The two would never speak in person again, only resuming communication in 2005, when, at age 1, Sammy’s daughter Sandy Slamsparkle learned how to talk. She would serve as a conduit between the two until Sammy’s tragic death at Wrestleslam 2015. Coach Dad Sammy’s daughter Sandy was born in 2004. The joyous occasion was marred by Helga’s tragic death only hours later, which occurred when she was crushed under a massive beerstein at the birthing party, a tradition in Helga’s native Transylvania, Louisiana. Utterly broken by the tragedy, Sammy found solace in coaching Sandy. Not wanting to repeat the mistake his father had made by pushing him too hard at wrestling, Sammy made sure that his daughter’s childhood was completely consumed by a plethora of activities, including chess, cello, mathematics, horseback riding, competitive watermelon seed spitting, and of course, wrestling. Death Sandy was set to make her in ring debut at Wrestleslam ‘15, where she and Sammy were to fight the similarly prodigious Whiz Kid, and his mother, the almost overwhelmingly cool Cool Mom. However, the Multiverse as well as the Slamsparkle’s received a major shock when two killer bees entered the ring instead of the intended opponents. Fearing for his daughter’s life, Sammy entered the ring, tearing off his dowdy Coach Dad outfit to reveal his old wrestling duds, albeit tailored to account for the major depletion of his strength organs. Sammy and Sandy fought valiantly, defeating the bees and probably saving the lives of the entire Multiverse. However, Sammy, who suffered from a major bee allergy, died after being stung and his daughter accidentally used his epi-pen. Music During the pre-Mr. Grunge era, Sammy’s entrance music was Stan Bush’s 1983 smash hit, “Keep your Love Alive.” During the Mr. Grunge era, he changed it to a cover of Stan Bush’s immortal song, “Fight to Survive,” as performed by rock gods the Goo Goo Dolls. During his one appearance as his daughter Sandy’s coach, the two entered to the seminal Stan Bush classic “The Touch.” Signature Moves The Sparkleslam